


A Cliché Envy

by elyssefics



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At the start, Break Up, Canon Rewrite, Clueless Hope, Drunk Hope, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Hosie isn’t endgame, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous lizzie, Jealousy, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Hizzie, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor Josie, Rape?, Scandal, Sex, bare w me, being in a relationship sucks, but it is, i guess, i just want to hurt the readers, i think, i was delirious when i wrote this, im not funny, josie deserves better, josie needs a drink, josie needs to find happiness lol, probably, scandalous, smirk smirk, this questions whether i’m ok or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssefics/pseuds/elyssefics
Summary: After all those, “I want you to stay”, “I miss you” and “We can make our own”, Hope and Josie finally confessed their anticipated love for one another, which was completely obvious to everyone. They were all relieved when they finally confessed and was officially together. Although there are some complications, a jealous sister and an unexpected scandal along the way. Will they ever get the endgame that they truly deserve?_A rewrite in Episode 2x07, with Hope and Josie together, everything is good in the world. Lizzie, on the other hand, well let’s just say, she wants what her sister has.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is my first ao3 fic so i hope you enjoy.
> 
> btw this starts off with the scene when Hope and Josie talked in 2x07, but ofc i changed a few scenes for the benefit of the hosie stans
> 
> — leave kudos, comments, or bookmark this if you’d like  
> expect grammatical errors and such

A knock on Josie’s door was heard.  


It was  _Hope_.

Everyone’s attention was onto Hope. Everyone meaning, Josie and Lizzie.

“H-hi. Can I...talk to Josie for a sec?” Hope stuttered as she entered the room. It was pretty obvious on the way she acted, that she was nervous but still looked calm.

Lizzie turned to her sister for approval to leave the two to talk.

She nodded.

The aura was completely awkward. But Hope finally had the courage to start their conversation.

“How are you feeling?” She started.

“Used.” The brunette answered in the simplest, but most complex answer.

Hope was gazing into those brown colored eyes of Josie’s as she replied, then snapped out of it.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Josie commented.

A smile, but more like a smirk, shown on Hope’s face, when she heard those words.

“Are you okay?” Hope said with the sound of concern and worry from her eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just a little..drained.” She answered with her eyes locked onto the auburn.

  
Hope gradually made her way to Josie’s bed because she felt like she needed to... no, they’re definitely not going to do something.

“I wonder if it’s okay with you if I came back to school.” Hope started. 

Josie had a confusing look in her face, but then let Hope explain more.

“I miss it.” She laughed at herself. 

She had a smile on. Her smile made you wanna smile too. However, as for Josie, that was one of the reasons, she fell for her. She knew from that exact moment that she wanted her to come back to school and she obviously knew that she was the one.

“I miss my classes. Morning meetings. Super squad. I even miss Lizzie being mean to me.” Hope continued.

As she said all of those things, Josie was just admiring Hope and just having the urge to kiss those kissable lips of hers. 

Suddenly, the tone of Hope’s voice had a sudden change, when she said those words coming out of her mouth. 

“I miss you.” 

Well as for Hope, it was the same feeling, the urge to kiss those pouty lips. For her to push Josie onto her pillow and go on top of her. But, she couldn’t...I mean, she could. 

But, she wouldn’t. 

Those words, made Josie just want to crumble, want to slowly place her hand on the auburn’s cheek and take the chance to kiss the love of her life.

But, there was still more that Hope uttered, that proved that Hope is the one.

“But, I won’t come back if my being here, brings you any more pain.” Hope assured.

She needed to ask Josie, because she couldn’t bare putting Josie through any pain any longer. The brunette has been through a lot and she just didn’t want to hurt her anymore. Because if she did, she wouldn’t forgive herself.

  
As always, Landon had to interrupt.

They heard a scratching noise coming from Penelope’s burn book.

Landon.

He was writing about how he brought trouble when he came to the school and how he was the problem. That, he was the cause of all of this.

Hope flipped the book cover with annoyance. She was annoyed at Landon, because he kept on leaving which was totally unnecessary.

Josie noticed.

A thought popped into her head.

She thought, with Landon leaving, she could have Hope all to herself. 

She could make her move.

But, that was her subconscious speaking. She knew that it was wrong and she shouldn’t be selfish with her. 

Almost everyone is in love with this one girl sitting right in front of her.

How could she possibly think that, her, Hope, the all-powerful tribrid, is in love with her?

As far as she knows, she was the one who had a crush on Hope. But, the look on Hope’s eyes tells her otherwise.

Going back to reality, she felt like she needed to calm Hope down. 

She took Hope’s hand.

Then, looked at her, with love in her eyes, hoping that the auburn would notice that, she’s madly in love with her.

Hope glanced at her with losing patience on where this conversation is going. She wanted to grab her by the neck and place delicate but promising kisses.

But, Josie didn’t know that.

“Landon or no Landon. You belong here.”

“I want you to stay.”

Hope smiled with tears falling down from her face. She closed her eyes to collect herself.

But, as she was closing her eyes, she felt a hand with a soft touch, wiping her fallen tears away.

She opened her eyes hoping to see the girl she was dying to kiss since she stepped into this room.

She was right, it was her.

Her face was so close to her that she could feel her breath.

They looked into each other’s eyes, hoping to find the courage to take this relationship to the next level.

Hope tucked in a strand of hair standing in the way of mesmerizing the brunette’s innocent-looking face. 

She smiled, but tears are still falling from her eyes.

Josie cupped her hands holding the auburn’s face.

“He made his choice.”

“We can make our own.” Josie said with a hint of persuasion.

Hope formed a confusing look, but at the same time, she knew what Josie was talking about. She just wanted to make sure if it was really Josie’s intention, because if not, she doesn’t want to get her hopes up.

Josie looked calm. She looked like she can handle this situation. Although, it’s more like a confession. 

However, Josie was shaking on the inside. She was so nervous, she just wants to hide under her blanket and never come out. Her heart was racing so fast, she could hear her pulse coming through her wrist.

She wondered if Hope could hear her heart racing.

The thought made her even more anxious.

She was right. Hope could clearly hear her heartbeat racing. 

She tried not to smile at the thought.

Josie placed her hand behind Hope’s ear to tuck in a strand of hair. 

She had no idea what to do, and just thought of that because she has seen it in movies and stuff. The usual.

Hope, on the other hand, thought it was one of the most romantic moves she ever experienced. 

It brought a tingle along her spine. It felt so different coming from her. She wanted to place her lips against hers, right there and there.  


So, she decided that she shouldn’t wait any longer. She shouldn’t wait for the right time to confess to her one epic love, because the right time is  _now._

“Josie?” Hope blurted out.

She glanced towards her.

“Yes?” 

“I-I have one more thing to say.” Hope stuttered.

Josie felt something was off. She felt something bad was bound to happen. 

Hope was nervous. 

I mean, who wouldn’t be nervous at confessing to your one epic love? 

It wasn’t that, she was unsure of Josie being her epic love. It was that, she was scared. 

Scared of going through all that pain again. Another relationship means another heartbreak. It means a higher chance of getting hurt all over again. 

Not just that, she was scared Josie may not like her back. It wasn’t like, Josie is obliged to like Hope back. She will accept the fact that Josie doesn’t like her. In fact, she’ll be fine with it. But, it wouldn’t be easy to  unfall  for the girl you like. It will take time and everything would be so much complicated and hard for her.

She would feel miserable. Unexplained emotions, when she’s around her. Sudden jealousy, when she’s with someone else. 

She just wouldn’t want to go through that.

Hope didn’t realize she was thinking for a long time, that she didn’t hear Josie calling out her name.

“Hope!” Josie repeatedly called her.

The auburn finally snapped out of it, still scared to confess.

“You okay?” Josie worried.

“Um. Yeah, I’m fine.”

Josie wasn’t convinced, by the look on her face, she was far from okay.

“Nevermind. I’m far from okay. I just.. I-“

“You what?”

Hope sighed. She closed her eyes. This made her think clearly and gather thoughts.

She contemplated whether to confess right here, right now, or never tell her.

After a few debates with her own thoughts, she opened her eyes, ready to make a decision.

“I LIKE YOU.” Hope shouted out of nowhere.

Josie’s eyes got bigger.

“Wha-“ Josie couldn’t finish. Hope cut her off by placing her index finger on those pouty lips.

Josie randomly smirked at the thought.

Hope was too nervous for this.

“Wait, before you tell me you like someone else or you reject me or you still like Landon. I need to tell you this.” Hope rapidly said as her heart was beating so fast she could hear it.

She was shaking and was stressing out. She was even try to laugh. It just made her look like a psychopath laughing on the outside, dying on the inside.

She had no choice but to keep on talking, because if she stops, Josie has the chance to talk. We all know Hope doesn’t want Josie to talk.

Then, Hope ran out of breath.

Josie took the chance to tell her, how she really feels and to stop her from overthinking.

“..Hope-” Josie tried to get the chance to talk.

But, again, Hope quickly put her index finger on her lips to avoid Josie from talking.

“It’s that simple, I like-“ Hope continued, but she was interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings confessed. Relationship confirmed. Landon disappearing again. But, one’s arousal can’t hold it any longer, and of course, they had to give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! i’m back again. thank u to all those who left comments, kudos and bookmarks, i really appreciate it <33 
> 
> btw i’ll try to update daily or often just because i’m on my christmas break and i’ll see if the inspo stops by.
> 
> hmm there’s nothing really left to say, so enjoy !!

“It’s that simple, I like-“ Hope continued, but was interrupted.

“..YOU TOO!” Josie interrupted.

A confusing look formed on Hope’s face. It was adorable.

Josie smiled at her face.

“What are you smiling at?” Hope was more confused, which was more adorable.

“Um..don’t worry. It’s nothing.” Josie chuckled.

“You look cute when you’re confused.”

At that, Hope became clueless at this point. She has no idea what’s going on.

“Let me make myself clear.”

“I...Like...You...Too...Hope...Andrea...Mikaelson.” Josie said slowly and clearly just to make sure that it gets processed in Hope’s brain.

“Me? S-So you like me?” Hope was this close to screaming and freaking out, but she needed to make sure that everything wasn’t a dream.

“Yes. You.” Josie laughed just because Hope was too adorable.

“Well, then. I..Like...You..Too..Josette..Lucas...Saltzman.” She couldn’t control any longer her smile. She has never been this happy in a while.

The girl she secretly loved, loved her as well.

It was definitely a relief when she finally confessed. It was like weight lifting off her chest, that she finally came clean.

It was a different feeling. It wasn’t like what happened to her and Landon.

This was different, and she knew, she was the one.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and just admired the sight of the brunette.

Satisfied with what’s right in front of her.

She still couldn’t stop smiling, which made Josie feel so safe in the arms of the woman she’s been dying to get her hands on.

“Can you like stop smiling? It makes me want to kiss you.” Josie uttered as she looked down to the auburn’s lips.

“Hmm. Maybe I should smile more.”

This time, Hope had the I-got-the-girl look.

That stare.

That was definitely one of Josie’s weaknesses.

Josie cleared her throat trying not to fuel her arousal.

“So..what now? Are we?... How about you and Landon?...” Josie asked,

Hope rolled her eyes after hearing that name.

“We are.” Hope confirmed.

“And...screw Landon.” She scoffed.

“Screw _me_.” Josie said with the sound of despair, the need of Hope to touch her, the feeling of Hope tasting her.

Hope couldn’t control her arousal any longer.

She looked at Josie from top to bottom. Her mind, filled with dirty thoughts. Her mind telling her to do it.

Her brain was nearly functioning. She just the thought about the taste of the brunette’s tongue against hers. Licking every inch of her body. Giving herself to her one true epic love. She didn’t think twice.

So, she bit her lip, and slowly unbuttoned Josie’s shirt as she was getting closer to her. Increasing the anticipation.

As Hope was close to unbuttoning Josie’s shirt, she kneeled to the brunette’s ear, and whispered. 

“Unbutton my shirt, babe.” A whisper that clearly weakened the brunette.

She shivered. A tingle that brought to her spine.

But then, Hope had something more to say.

“That’s payback.” She again whispered.

Just like last time, she shivered at the feeling of the auburn’s breath on her ear.

Hope formed a smirk, that Josie felt against her skin.

The auburn continued placing kisses from her earlobe to the back of her neck and who knows where. While, Josie, did what she was told, to unbutton Hope’s shirt. 

Somehow Josie was a bit nervous, it wasn’t obviously her first time. She just thought that everything that was happening right now, was unbelievable. She was still processing everything in her head. 

Thoughts on whether this is real or not. She thought that, this was too good to be true. 

However, that didn’t stop her from doing what she desired the most.

So, she unbuttoned Hope’s shirt as the auburn was sucking onto Josie’s skin, feeling every bit of her. 

Josie loved the feeling.

Whimpers came out of her mouth while she was unbuttoning her shirt.

Hope, then paused, and pushed Josie against the pillows.

She quickly removed her jacket and her shirt, then threw them on the ground. From the looks of it, she doesn’t wanna waste any time.

Even though Hope quickly removed it, the brunette was just amused on how she took off her clothes in such a quick way, but it was so damn hot.

So, Hope went on top of her and threw her hair to the other side of her neck. Revealing her clean cut collarbone. 

The brunette gulped.

She couldn’t handle it anymore.

“God, how the fuck is your collarbone that hot.” Josie panted.

Then, she held onto Hope’s neck and finally for the love of God, they felt each other’s lips against theirs.

It was delightful.

Hope has never seen this side of Josie before. 

The possessive and desperate type.

She was filled with despair in tasting her and touching every bit of body. Licking as if it’s her way of expressing that Hope was hers.

At the thought, Hope got surprised about the turn of events that’s bound to happen. 

They switched positions.

Josie suddenly pushed Hope against the bed sheets.

The brunette is now the dominant top, and the auburn is now the helpless bottom.

Hope didn’t mind actually, she liked the view from down there. She gets to see Josie’s face from a different angle.

“Why the fuck are you so pretty?” She whines.

Josie rolled her eyes and started kissing from the stomach to the ears.

They were saving best for last. 

Hope enjoyed it very much.

When Josie was down to the auburn’s ear, she bit it to tease the auburn. 

She smirked.

Hope moaned and suddenly massaged the brunette’s right mound.

Josie’s plan backfired. She moaned as she was panting on Hope’s shoulder catching her breath.

She had an idea to get back at the auburn, even though it wasn’t her intention to. She was just contented at the thought of Hope on her knees.

So, she whispered with the softest but most seductive voice Hope has ever heard. 

The brunette already knew from that, the auburn would get turned on.

“Get ready, baby.”

“I’m going down.”

Hope’s eyes suddenly grew big. Her heart racing. Nervous as ever, but at the same time, excited. She wanted Josie to taste her. To go inside of her. 

She wanted her.

The satisfaction of the brunette inside of her is heaven.

Josie left the auburn’s ear with a giggle.

“Such a psycho.” Hope scoffed at the thought.

But, Josie didn’t just go down immediately. She of course, had to tease the auburn.

So, she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FULL. OF. SMUT. I REPEAT. FULL OF SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut, so i hope you like it and tell me what you think so that i can improve things :)
> 
> p.s., i’ll be posting updates slower now than before because my christmas break just ended and i think i would have less inspo and motivation so yup

“But before that, hmm. Let me do something first.”

“Okay, baby?” Josie smiled. It wasn’t like a normal smile. It was a smile with something mischievous planned.

“Fine, babe. Whatever you want.” Hope rolled her eyes and just let Josie do whatever she wants with her.

Of course, her goal is to tease Hope, before she tastes the delight of her pussy.

So, what she did was, she ran down her fingers from her neck then stopped, to her breasts. She slowly bent down to easily access the auburn’s mounds, as she bent down, her clit pressed down onto Hope’s skin. Curses came out of the auburn’s mouth as she felt the wetness against her skin. Her head pushed back against the pillows, arching her body upwards.

“Fuck you. Just fucking touch me already.” Hope moaned out loud.

“Shh, baby. Patience. You just have to wait, okay, baby?” The brunette whined with a baby voice that sounded so fucking seductive.

Hope groaned. She had to go back to her original position and do what the brunette said. She was catching her breath, trying to hold back as she waited for whatever Josie did to finish.

When Hope calmed down, Josie started to circle her fingers around the auburn’s mound, but first, she needed to lick her finger wet, to make Hope want more of her and make her feel vulnerable.

So, as planned, she did. Hope whimpered as she started to feel the wetness on her mound. It made her weak as fuck. It made her shiver. Of course, that wasn’t the last of it.

After that, Josie again started circling around her mound once again, but this time, it was with her tongue. Her tongue, on Hope’s mound. Felt so relieving and at the same time, she was struggling. Trying to fight ever instinct. Fighting every dirty thought in her mind. 

Then, Josie started biting on Hope’s tit, but as she bites, she leaves a jiggle. Hope moaned as she arched her back, catching her breath from that moment. Meanwhile, the brunette immediately smirked after she saw the auburn’s reaction.

Anyways, Josie started to suck on Hope’s right tit, while massaging the left one. Hope started to whimper in satisfaction. Trying to get a grasp of the sheets to be able to recover. Josie continued to continue sucking, as she sucked more, she sucked with more pressure. Giving Hope a hard time to cope and control her arousal. But, she miraculously managed.

Josie did the same to the other mound. Same reaction was heard from Hope. She was surely vulnerable at this point.

Then, as far as Josie was enjoying, she couldn’t wait to feel the auburn’s release flowing through her tongue. Tasting everything inside of her.

She obviously didn’t want to waste time, but she didn’t want to be obvious about that.

So, she slowly did a _pattern_ as she went down towards her clit.

The brunette sloppily kissed in between both of the auburn’s mounds then she repeated the same pattern downwards until she reached abdomen.

As she reached the abdomen, Hope shuddered, because it was this close until the brunette can finally taste her and she can finally come smoothly without stopping.

But, obviously, Josie has to tease her for the fun of it.

Hope, as for her, she needed to get ready what she was getting into. She closed her eyes as the brunette was already at the verge of tasting the auburn. She winced knowing what was about to happen.

She bent down and kissed right above her clit, as she squeezed the auburn’s thighs. It wasn’t just a “kiss”. It was a, kiss. Kiss shwoing how much Josie wanted the auburn. How much she craved for her at that very moment.

While, Hope’s reaction didn’t go really that well, she moaned as loud as she can, clearly being unsure if she could be able to hold herself back.

Josie smirked, being contented with the simplest moan. Don’t get me wrong, it was a cute moan. She layed her chin on top of her hands like a child begging for some candy.

“Shhh, babe. You’re too loud.” The brunette whispered.

Hope popped up her head trying to see the brunette’s face.

“I thought you liked it when I was loud.” Hope scoffed.

_ Still fierce, huh? _ Josie thought.

“Fair enough.”

The brunette rolled her eyes to continue what she left off.

Hope’s head was still popped to see what the brunette was next in her scheme.

Josie noticed that she was still peeking so she purposely tried to get up having a clear view of the brunette’s breasts. She even added some groans to get the auburn out of control and observing how long could she last.

I mean, the auburn was almost at her peak. She was just holding back so that Josie could do whatever she was planning to do.

The auburn gulped. She rested her head on the pillows, then winced. Telling herself,  do not give in. You are stronger than this. You are literally a tribrid. Don’t let this be your weakness. 

She didn’t realize she mumbled it, but Josie was still able to hear it.

“Omg, babe. Are you giving yourself a pep talk?” 

She opened her eyes.

“H-huh? M-me? Psh. Never.” 

“Yeah. Keep lying to yourself.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry. You still looked cute.” She winked.

Finally, the tease was over. Even Josie couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

She spreaded the auburn’s legs as she got the view of what her food was.

She bit down her bottom lip and dug in.

As her finger felt the wetness in the auburn, she exclaimed.

“God. You’re wet.” 

Josie’s finger roughly thrusted, being delighted with every thrust she makes. She thrusted faster as she heard Hope’s every moan coming out from those lips of hers.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!” She screamed roughly, which was hot to Josie’s ears.

“Jesus not fucking Christ. Josie fucking Hope.” She smirked then continued to thrust, but this time slowly.

  
  


Fingers thrusting. Moaning everywhere. Tongues out in the open. Legs wide open. Clits gone wet. Tighter grips on the sheets. Hidden love for each other. Now confessed. Love in the air. 

And, all is right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! how was it?? hope you liked it <33
> 
> anyways, i have nothing else to say, but don’t forget to leave kudos, comment whatever you’d like, or bookmark it if you’d like and i would gladly appreciate it ;)
> 
> stay safe and see you in the next update. 
> 
> \- e

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this update! i just wanted to make a hosie one shot so here we are now.
> 
> feel free to comment on what u think abt this update so that i can improve a few things :)
> 
> before i say goodbye, i would like to thank fangy for helping me prepare this ;)
> 
> see u in the next update <3
> 
> \- e


End file.
